


Entanglement

by shardaunei



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bets & Wagers, Character Death, Dark Character, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Movie Adaptation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Romance, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardaunei/pseuds/shardaunei
Summary: After seeing Matsumoto Jun’s interview in CanCam declaring he waits for true love before he gets sexually intimate, playboy Sakurai Sho vows to woo him in bed. Aiba Masaki, Sho’s step-brother, thought it’s a challenge Sho will never achieve— and a bet ensues. Sho expects he will conquer the son of the entertainment industry mogul. but didn’t expect another aspect….Note:This features dark Aiba and Sho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been swirling in my head since last year during the height of the fic exchanges on LJ. I was given a stepbrother prompt, but I couldn't string this fic fast enough, and ended up at the back of my mind, nearly forgotten. I figured if I don't write and post it soon enough it'll never see the light of day.
> 
> This is unbetaed, so forgive the errors I might have missed. I tried my best to catch them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.

Sakurai Sho opened his eyes, blinking back the light streaming from the window. At first, he couldn’t remember where he slept, but when he turned to his side on the bed and see the sleeping figure on the man from last night, it all came back to him. Quickly he sat up, dropping his feet on the floor and picked up his boxers. He felt the man stirring awake behind him but he didn’t turn around. He never turn around and acknowledge them.

“Sho-kun?” the man’s voice sounded groggy. “Are you leaving?”

Sho pulled on his t-shirt over his torso, then slipped into his jeans, zipping up and buckling the belt. The man would get the hint soon enough.

“Sho-kun?”

Sho slipped on his socks and shoes.

“Sakurai-san!” The man now fully awake, sitting up in bed, Sho could see him moving in his peripheral vision. as he laced up his shoes. The man scoffed. “So, now you’re leaving me here, after an amazing night?”

Sho had to scoffed at that. _Amazing night? What a fucking joke._ Sho grabbed his bag from the table and the hotel keycard as he made his way to the door. Just before stepping out, he turned his head to address the man. “I’ll be off. I hope I’ve pleased you well. I’ll see you in two weeks, Okada-san. Or should I say, Director Okada.” With strings of expletives from Okada at his wake, Sho stepped out of the room and headed out to the hotel lobby. Sho rubbed his jaw, sliding it side tot side to relieve the soreness. He didn’t mean to sleep with the director of his up=coming movie, but the 39-year-old man, a former member of the Japanese pop group Victory-6, made a move on him last night. _Can’t say no to a sempai, can I?_ Sho let out a bitter chuckle as he walked down the hall to the elevator.

He took out his phone, and tapped away into his blog app, writing in details how Okada Junichi couldn’t resist him at the club last night, grabbing his ass as he walked by Okada’s table right in front of the man’s friends at the table—including the man’s boyfriend. Sho chuckled. _Maybe ex-boyfriend now._

He rolled his muscular shoulders, a bit sore from his tryst with the man. Okada wanted to top, but just because he initiated the contact- literally- with Sho, didn’t mean Sho wouldn’t take the opportunity to dominate him. The older had reluctantly agreed to the deal, just anything to get Sho’s cock, right? In serious concentrated look, Sho typed it all in the blog- a private one he kept for personal reasons, mostly depicting conquests he had over the males in the entertainment industry. They weren’t all idols and actors like he was, just as long as they are the top A-listers of the biz.

A text message alert interrupted his tapping. Sho chuckled to himself. Looks like he was to bail someone out soon. He messaged back, “Okay. Be right there.”

—

“Ah, Aiba-san, I’m glad you’re here,” Ishihara Yusuke greeted him with a wide smile. Inwardly, Masaki sneered at his disgusting attire-cheap suit that looked off-the-rack from 109, fake leather shoes that squeak whenever he took a step, and cheap Rolex knockoff that wasn’t fooling Masaki’s distinct eye for designer goods one bit. Yet, Aiba gave him his practiced smile he only gave out to people in the entertainment world.

“Of course, Ishihara-san,” Aiba said, shaking his hand, then gesturing for him to sit back down on the chair while he sat himself down across the table, glancing at the man sitting beside Ishihara. Aiba did his quick assessment of the man-or is he a boy? Aiba wasn’t sure. The youthful face was throwing him off. But he had on dark stone-washed jeans ( _No name,_ Aiba scoffed mentally) and a white V-neck shirt, showing off the man’s collarbones. He was cute, with his slightly upturned nose and light brown eyes, and a mole on his chin. However, he wasn’t Aiba’s type. 

He must have stared longer than usual at the stranger for Ishihara to say, “Oh, how rude of me. This is Ninomiya Kazunari. He just joined J-Ent a month ago and hailed all the way from Chiba.. Nino, this is Aiba Masaki, the best actor in the country and the friendliest man in the industry.”

“Oh, stop,” Aiba said, trying to appear embarrassed by the praise. “I just want everybody to get along.” He turned to Nino again and gave him a smile. “Ninomiya-kun-“

“”No, no, just call me Nino, please.” Nino waved a hand to correct him. “My friends call me that.”

 _As if I want to be yours,_ Aiba sneered, schooling his expression to friendly. “Nino, it is. You can call me Masaki.”

“Can I give you a nickname instead?” Nino asked.

“Um, sure…”

“Maa-kun.”

 _Oh, dear, god this man is gonna be infuriating._ "'Maa-kun’? Nobody has ever called me that before.” _Because I will strangle them if they ever do, dumbass_. Nino beamed as if Aiba had showered him with blessings. _This meeting is going to take forever._ “So, Nino, how old are you?” He waved at the waiter passing by their table and quickly ordered his usual iced Americano, then took out his phone to text for help.

“I’m 34.”

Aiba glanced up at the man in surprised. _God, we are the same age? Fuck_. “Me, too!” he said brightly. Nino beamed even more. Aiba had hoped he was a few years younger so at least he could boss this idiot around. After that menial small talk, Aiba was ready to get out of there, but the manager had started talking about how he hoped Aiba could be Nino’s mentor, wanting Aiba’s influence for helping Nino make friends with the A-list clubs in Aiba’s circle. Nino was looking at him, eyes sparkling with excitement, and Aiba fought hard to appear enthused, sipping his coffee, nodding here and there to look attentive, but was cursing himself for even saying to meet up with this stupid manager and his loser up-and-coming wannabe. And where the hell is he? Aiba scanned around for signs of the person he just texted.

“So, what do you think, Aiba-san,” the manager said, jolting him back to the conversation. Aiba didn’t even hear what was he talking about. The two men looked at him hopefully. Aiba smiled and nodded. The manager clapped his hands. “Great! I told you, Nino, that Aiba-san is the best. He has all the hook-ups with the director.” He turned back to Aiba. “Thank for agreeing to get Nino into the musical. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu.”

 _Holy shit, what had I agreed to?_ “Um, what?” Aiba asked. _Please don’t let him mean my musical!_ “I’m not that big of a deal to pull some strings…”

The manager laughed. “Aw, ever the humble Aiba Masaki. It’s okay if Oguri-san won’t give Nino a main role. I just want him to get exposure in acting, even if it’s just a small role in your musical.”

Aiba smiled on the outside, but he was controlling himself from having to leap across the table and strangle Ishihara. There was no way he would and could talk to Oguri. The man is old-school, straight-laced, “business is business” type of person. Fucking him wouldn’t convince him to cast this newcomer into th play. He needed to leave, now, before he really could kill someone.

“Hey!” A familiar voice called out behind him, perking Aiba up. He turned around and smiled sweetly at the person who just arrived. Nino, who was sitting with hunched shoulders the whole time, straightened up at the sight of the new arrival, his mouth forming a wide smile. 

“Oh, my god, You’re Sho-kun!” Nino cried out. Aiba raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Well, well. Someone is star-struck. Nino couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Sho as the man pulled out the chair beside Aiba, directly across Nino, and sat down. Sho smiled at Nino and Aiba fought hard not to roll his eyes at the thought that Nino swooned over that. Nino glanced between him and Sho, obviously puzzled how the two could be related.

“Sho-chan is my stepbrother,” Aiba explained. “Did you not know that?” Nino shook his head, looking down slightly from embarrassment. Sho nudged Aiba with his elbow.

“Stop that,” he said, softly, then turned to Nino. “Don’t worry about Masaki-chan. Sometimes we forget that not everyone knows our relation.” He patted one of Nino’s hand in consolation. Aiba almost choked on his coffee as Nino blushed bright red at the contact. _Pathetic loser._

“We’ll be on our way,” Ishihara said abruptly, tugging on Nino’s arm as he stood up. He turned to Aiba, refusing to glance at Sho. “Thank you for meeting with us. Nino and I will look forward to get your call.” He tugged harder on Nino’s arm, who now looked surprised and petulant how he had to leave from Sho’s presence. Aiba watched Ishihara whispering to Nino about something, most likely about Sho, and he had to chuckle.

“Your playboy reputation doesn’t seem to sit well with the manager,” Aiba said, sipping on the straw of the iced coffee. Sho chuckled with him. Aiba smirked at him. “What’s the lastest scandal that had him running away? Veneral disease?”

“You shut the fuck up,” Sho growled, punching Aiba’s shoulder, only for Aiba to laugh. “Ishihara is just jealous. His boyfriend made a pass at me at the club two nights ago, and well, I couldn’t say no to Okada Junichi now, could I?” 

“Okada Junichi?! The Okada Junichi from Victory-6? I didn’t know that guy would steep so low at dating a manager, a lower one at that!”

“Why do you think he wants a quick fuck with me?” Sho smirked. He grabbed Aiba’s cup and downed the last coffee. “Anyway, I just broke it off with him just a few minutes ago. Left him at Samejima Hotel.”

Aiba narrowed his eyes at him. “I want you to fuck him,” he said.

Sho sighed, rolling his eyes. “Weren’t you listening? I said I had fucked the man.”

“No, I meant Nino, the wannabe star. Japan’s freshest idol.” Aiba mocked, sarcastically waved his hands to imitate sparkles and glitter. “The dumbass annoyed me. Asked me to be his ‘sempai’ in the biz. Fucktard.” He clucked his tongue.

“No can do, little bro,” Sho said, shaking his head. “I already have someone in mind to be my next conquest.” Aiba turned to him, eyebrow raised in a question. In reply, Sho took out his phone from his back pocket, scrolled through something, and held up a photo of the man. Aiba burst out laughing, much to Sho’s annoyance. “What? You think I can’t do it?” He pouted, stuffing his phone back into his jeans.

Aiba guffawed, shaking his head, unable to control himself. “Oh god, you are an idiot. There is no fucking way you will ever tap that, much less fuck him. You are out of your goddamn mind!” He took a deep breath to calm himself down, Sho looking about to choke him. He hated being told who he can and can’t conquered, as he had put it. The man takes pride at the long list of men- mostly A-listers- he had bedded, and nobody seemed to refuse him in spite of the known rumor of his playboy reputation.

“Fuck you, Masaki,” Sho scoffed, shooting up on his feet and walking away. Aiba got up to follow him, calling to the waiter to put the coffee order on his tab. His personal assistant will pay the coffee shop later. He caught Sho getting inside his prized cherry red Lambourgini Aventador and Aiba opened the passenger side and got on. Sho glared at him. 

Unfazed at the murderous look, Aiba merely smiled at him, facing squarely at him. “I’ve got a proposition to make,” he said, smirking.

“After insulting me-“ Aiba placed a hand over Sho’s mouth to quiet him. 

“Destroy Nino’s career before it starts, and I can help you on your conquest.”

Sho scoffed, this time annoying Aiba of his bitter laugh. “What makes you think you can help me? You and Matsumoto Jun had nothing in common.”

Perturbed, Aiba glared at him. “Oh, as if you can bed the austere son of Matsumoto Johnny? Have you read the latest interview he had in CanCam? ‘Oh, I haven’t been with anyone. I believe sex is something between two people who are in love. I haven’t found my soulmate yet.’ Ugh. He is just saying that because nobody dares to fuck the son of the biggest entertainment mogul of the country.”

After a beat, he trailed his hand down to Sho’s neck and slowly down to the muscular plane of his chest. “What are you doing?” Sho growled, somewhat appeased.

“Let’s make a bet,” Aiba said, eyeing Sho’s mouth and licking his own. “If you can bed Matsumoto, you will get to fuck with the one person you haven’t dared to conquer.” He smirked when Sho narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

“You?” Sho’s voice came out raspy, and Aiba had to smile. The man was too easy. He really couldn’t resist conquering every male in the A-list of Japan’s celebrities. “And if I can’t?”

Aiba’s smiled brighter, his hand leaving Sho’s torso for a moment and petted the slick dashboard of the car. “I get to have this beautiful car.” Sho scoffed, shaking his head adamantly. Aiba smirked. “Come on, Aniki,” he purred, leaning closer to Sho’s ear, his hand now coming back to Sho, trailing it down between Sho’s legs, rubbing the bulge. “Sho-chan, you know you want to make the bet…” He rubbed the bulge in a steadier rhythm. Sho squirmed a little. Aiba whispered, “Imagine Matsumoto creaming in your hands.”

“Fuck…” Sho groaned, thrusting his hip against the friction in his jeans. Aiba smiled. Sho was getting harder, closing his eyes, moaning, his head thrown back on the leather headrest. “Is that a yes, Sho-chan? You agreed to the bet?”

“Unf.”

“Good.” Aiba stopped rubbing his hand, leaned closed to Sho’s cock and said, “Down, boy.” He opened the car door. He chuckled, not bothering to look back at Sho when the man cried out, “Oh, come on! I was close!” as Aiba slammed the door to shut Sho’s protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sho parked his car at the circular driveway in front a big two-story house and climbed out. He paused to breathe in the country air of Hakone before taking out his duffel bag from the trunk. He smiled at the off-white house with white trim and pewter roof. Leave it to his 60-year-old aunt to have the western style house in a town where mostly Japanese-style dwellings are more prominent. A girl in a maid’s uniform stepped out of the house to greet him, taking his duffel from his hands. Sho walked in through the doors, calling out his Aunt Eri’s name, echoing it around the big foyer.

“Sho-san, welcome,” Isogai, Aunt Eri’s butler came in from the French doors that led to the back porch. “It’s been a while since your last visit. Your aunt misses you. Come in, she is outside in the veranda having tea with a guest.”

 _I know._ Sho smiled, nodding to him and head out to the veranda. Under the big umbrella of the patio table sat his Aunt Eri, and sitting next to her, looking suave in striped white and purple polo shirt and aviator glasses resting on top of his head was none other than the sole purpose of Sho’s visit, Matsumoto Jun. Sho paused at the door, studying Jun for a moment. His hair slicked back, though a few strands danced with a soft breeze. His deep brown eyes framed by strong eyebrows gazed intensely at Aunt Era while she speaks, nodding slightly at some words. _Wow, those lips look good._ Sho felt a tiny warmth in his face, a little excitement brewing in him how he’d get to feel them against his skin soon enough.

Sho’s stare must have made Jun aware of his presence for he flitted his eyes up directly at him. Sho smiled warmly, raised his hand to wave. _Show time_. Aunt Eri turned around, a happy gasp escaped her lips. Sho hurried over when she stood up, and gave her a bear hug. _Ugh, rosewater cologne, seriously, Auntie?_ But he had an audience, so Sho kept his happy smile on. He pecked a kiss on her cheek and helped her back into her seat.

“Sho, you look simply handsome,” Aunt Eri gushed, patting his cheek affectionately. _O course. I had to hire a stylist to dress me for the weekend._ He had told the stylist he wanted to look casual, yet stylish to impress someone. With a heather gray scoop-neck tee under a black button-up shirt he used to lay over open, he did look like he came to relax for the weekend with no care in the world. 

Auntie Eri then called out for Isogai to get him a glass of lemonade, for which the efficient butler already had prepared and set in front of Sho right away. Sho nodded his thank you to him and looked back at his aunt. “Thank you, Auntie. You look beautiful as always.” He was aware of Jun’s eyes on him, but he fought the urge to look at the man and bade his time to glance his way.I _n due time, my dear. I’ll get you in a trap_ , Sho assured Jun in his head, his excitement brewing more and more within him.

“Oh, Sho, I almost forgot,” Aunt Eri said, then turned to Jun. “This is Matsumoto Jun.”

Sho turned to Jun, slightly taken aback how handsome the man really was in person and up close. Sho’s eyes automatically zoomed to the man’s lips, now aware that he had a beauty mark just under the lower lip. Sho caught himself licking his lips and sipped his lemonade to hide it. He had his share of first impressions in meeting handsome men, but Jun seemed to have given him more than just a passing thought. _Careful, Sho_ , he scolded himself. _It’s just lust and the thought of him in your bed tonight_. Sho licked his lips again before smiling at the man. “Hi, nice to meet you.” He reached across the table to shake Jun’s hand.

“Sho is my youngest brother’s son,” Aunt Eri explained further to Jun. “He’s a big time actor and newscaster. Oh, Sho, maybe you’ve met Jun before? You both work in the entertainment industry, don’t you?”

Sho chuckled and patted his aunt’s hand affectionately. “Auntie Eri, the industry is big enough that we would never meet.” He turned to Jun. “But I have heard of you, Matsumoto-san.”

Jun nodded. “Like wise, Sakurai-san,” he said. “How is your father doing? I heard he was up for gubernatorial candidate in a few years? He has been doing a fine job as the mayor.”

“Thank you. I’m sure my father is doing the best he can in the office. Tokyo is a big city to handle.” _Matsumot-kun, can we stop this menial small talk and go fuck already?_ Sho smiled casually eaned back, propping his elbows on the cool iron arm rest of the patio chair, nonchalantly lay an index finger on his bottom lip.

“Oh, where are my manners,” Aunt Eri suddenly piped up. “Sho, you must be tired from the drive. I’m sure you would love to take a quick nap up in your room before dinner. You, too, Jun-san.”

“No, Auntie Eri, I’m fine,” Jun said, smiling at her. “Perhaps you’d like to rest? If you don’t mind, I’d like to walk around your garden. Mom had asked me to especially take pictures of your beautiful azaleas and gardenias.”

Aunt Eri laughed, nodding her head in agreement and turning to Sho if he was going to rest as well. Sho shook his head, telling her he’d keep Jun company. With that, she got up, bade them to enjoy her prized flower garden, and walked back into the house. Sho turned to Jun, inviting him to take a walk around the big backyard. 

“So, how do you know my aunt?” Sho asked politely as they head out to the garden. He knew how and he couldn’t care less, but Jun seemed to be the kind who loved his family. Sho watched Jun took out his phone and took a picture of the landscaping his aunt’s gardener had done. 

“Mom and Auntie Eri wee roommates back when they studied in University of California,” Jun finally replied. “They’ve been best friend ever since.” Jun took another shot of the fountain in the courtyard. “Mom couldn't come visit, and Dad, of course is busy with work, so I was volunteered to be their representative.” He shrugged, smiling. “But your aunt is the best. Treats me like I’m family.”

Sho nodded, but he was feeling restless already. He frowned as Jun turned back again to the landscape before them, taking picture after picture.Sho crinkled his nose. He didn’t understand the fascination about the inanimate objects, but he took the opportunity letting his eyes wander over Jun’s body. With his back turned, Sho could freely explore with his eyes, how the pants molded the man’s ass as he crouched down to take a picture of the rosebush, and he smirked in admiration. _Maybe I should take a photo as well,_. He smirked. He trailed his eyes up the man’s small waist, how he would wrap his hands around it as he thrust cock into him. Jun’s broad muscular shoulders flexed under his polo shirt, and Sho could imagine kissing him there and up to the nape of his neck. A moan betrayed him.

Jun whipped around and looked up at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, puzzled. Sho cleared his throat, then rubbed his neck nonchalantly. “Nothing,” Sho replied. “Just a neck pain from the driving a good hour or so.”

Jun stood up to face him. “If you’re bored, Sakurai-san, you don’t have to babysit me. I can walk around by myself.”

“No no. I’m not bored. I was actually admiring the view.” Sho smiled broadly. Jun looked at him suspiciously, but continued making his way into the garden, Sho trailing him behind, stealing glances at Jun’s backside. “So, Jun-san, I read your latest interview from CanCam. Mighty bold statement declaring something like that.”

Jun paused and slowly faced him. “How do you mean?”

Sho scoffed. “Aren’t you just saying that because no one dares to come close to you because of your status?” Sho circled him slowly, Jun turning his head to follow him, narrowing his eyes in a glare that sent shivers throughout his body-the good kind. The kind he would feel when he spots his prey, ready to pounce. “A gorgeous man like you saving yourself for the right person? That’s admirable, ne?” He walked closer to Jun, almost toe-to-toe, then leaned into his ear. “Or is that just you’re waiting for someone who actually has the balls to approach you in spite of your family name?”

Jun stepped back a little, his eyes glaring at Sho, then to Sho’s utter surprise, started laughing at him. Now Sho was glaring suspiciously as he watched Jun clutching his stomach as if he had heard the most hilarious joke ever. “God, you really are predictable,” Jun said, wiping a tear from his eye. “A little bird told me to watch out for you. I had my doubts at first, but that person was right.”

“” ‘Watch out for me”?”

“ “Dear Matsumoto Jun-san, I heard you are cast in a movie with Sakurai Sho. I must warn you of him. He likes to prey on vulnerable men and, when the mood sets in, women. Many of his co-stars have fallen into his trap. Don’t, I repeat, don’t fall into them. He uses flattery to woo people in. Watch out for him.’ Well, is that a correct assessment of you, Sakurai-san?”

Sho gritted his teeth, stuffing his hands into a pocket. _Who the fuck would write him that?_ Jun twisted his mouth as if a reply to his silent question, shrugging his shoulders. Without waiting for Sho’s reply, he walked away, with Sho glaring at his back. _You better watch it, Jun-san. I_ WILL _win this bet._

—

Annoyed and wanting to get away from his aunt’s estate for a while, Sho drove.to the local bar in the area. Whenever he was bored hanging out with his aunt or when she was busy, he comes to this local joint, frequenting it so much that the owners and the regular patrons know him as a person, and not just a celebrity. _I hope Meisa is around. She should be here today._ Kuroki Meisa, his former co-star in a drama a few years back loved to come to Hakone to destress from work almost every weekend and peruse the many onsens in the area. Meisa became a good friend during that time they were filming, and one of the few women he respected enough not to get involve in casual sex in spite of HER advances. 

He walked into the bar, greeted the bartender behind the counter and sat at the usual corner booth secluded from the rest of the patrons-the owner had reserved for him a year ago. He sat, still simmering from Jun’s rejection, thinking of ways to hurt the man and also how to get him into his bed. He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t notice Meisa standing in front of him, waiting.

“Earth to Sho. Come in, Sho, over.” She giggled when his eyes finally focused and actually seeing her. Sho tsk’ed, and shove the chair across from him with his foot to let her sit. “Why so glum, chum?” she said. “Need a little “pick-me-up’?” She gestured lewdly with her hand and pushing her tongue to the side of her cheek mimicking a blowjob. Sho mumbled for her to shut up and took a swig from his beer bottle. “Man, what’s your problem?” She sipped from her daiquiri cocktail. 

“Matsumoto Jun shot me down,” Sho mumbled, sighing. “That self-righteous motherfucker— what?!” Meisa was satring open mouthed at him as if in shock.He glared at her.

She suddenly smiled coyly. “Is this the first time someone refused your… services?” She giggled, earning her a look of annoyance from Sho. “My, my. Jun-chan passed up something good.”

“You know him? What’s with the casual way you address him?”

“We used to be in a drama together. He was the lead male and we had that one sex scene. I know it was acting, but I swear to you, I felt his cock between my legs. God, I almost cum for real.” She shrugged. “Too bad he prefers cocks over va-jay-jays.” She smiled coyly again at him. “He would’ve felt good for you, Sho-chan.” She laughed.

Sho scowled. “I don’t bottom,” he said, to which Meisa laughed harder. After waiting for her to calm down, Sho leaned across the table and asked her to help him out. “Find out who warned him,” he demanded after he told her everything that happened earlier.

“What’s in it for me?”

“My gratitude and loyalty.”

“Ha! Well, you can forget about Jun then.” Meisa leaned conspiratorially to Sho. “You know what I want.” A small knowing smile formed her lips.

“I don’t fuck with my best friends. Literally.”

Meisa pouted. “Not even a quickie?” Sho raised an eyebrow when he felt her foot under the table and sliding it up all the way between his legs. “Sho-chan~ If you want Jun that badly, just do me real quick. I promise I won’t tell.”

“And you’ll put in a good word for me at the same time?”

“As long as you get me off with your tongue,” she teased. Sho grunted, but without another word, grabbed her wrist and led her to the restroom, locking the door behind them. He roughly twirled her around to face him, pushing her up against the sink, then captured Meisa’s mouth in his sucking her air from the mouth before trailing his lips down her jaw, to her neck and down the valley between her breasts.

Meisa moaned when he slipped a hand into her jeans, feeling her already wet between her legs. _Horny little bitch._ He undid the button of her jeans, sliding it down with her underwear to her knees. Sho dropped down in front of her center, and licked her clit. Meisa moaned, slipping one leg out of her jeans and placing it on Sho’s shoulder, spreading her legs wider for him to tongue fuck her.

She propped her hands on the sink counter to keep from falling down. “Oh, Sho, fuck. Right there. God!” Just when she was getting hotter and on the verge of snapping from the way Sho had worked her in, he stopped and got up. “W-what are you doing?” she whined. “I was almost there!”

“When you do what I asked you and I find Jun-san warming up to me, then will I let you come in my mouth.” He leaned to give her a big kiss on the mouth. “Thank you, Mei-chan.” Sho smoothen out his shirt, fixed his hair quickly, and unlocked the door, leaving a disappointed and unsatisfied friend inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nino pranced around the studio floor, his foot extending out as he jumped on the beat of the music, landing with a stumble, but caught himself. He continued on until the music ended. Sheepishly, he glanced at the choreographer watching him by the windows of the studio. He had hoped he would make a good impression on the man. Ohno Satoshi just looked at him, his face revealing no emotion what he thought about the misstep.

“How was that?” Nino asked quietly. Instead of replying, Ohno pushed himself off the bay window and walked over toNino. Nino bit his lip nervously, feeling a blush coming on.

“You’re a quick study, Nino,” Satoshi said. His voice was gentle enough that Nino’s apprehension melted. “But I think your brain took over instead of your intuition. You’re a really good dancer.You just need to feel it here.” He tapped a finger over Nino’s heart. Nino felt his face heating up, knowing for sure his face was now as red as a tomato. He hoped that Ohno would think it was all from the dancing.

Ever since Nino got the small part as one of Aiba’s character’s group of friends —and became his understudy as well—he was infatuated with the man the moment Ohno showed the group the dance steps he came up with for the play during the audition. Ohno was a man of few words, but he definitely wasn’t a doormat. He spoke his mind when he deemed necessary —Nino had heard him and Director Oguri agrue in the corner of the studio once, and he was damn talented as a choreographer.

“Yeah, I kinda am having a hard time imagining dancing with a partner without having one during practice. When will she come to practice?” He wiped his face with his towel he had grabbed from his backpack he brings with him to practices.

“Here let me get that”. Ohno took the towel from him, throwing it to a nearby chair.. “In a couple of days. She’s still in another play in Kyoto.” Nino nodded, not really sure what to reply now that Ohno seemed to be standing really up close to him. “I’ll take her place in the meantime.”

“W-what?” Nino stammered, stepping back. “Oh. O-okay.” Ohno clicked on the remote control in his pocket to start the music. In one smooth move, he moved back to face Nino. “I think I will take the lead first, so you can feel how the partner should move, okay?” Ohno asked, didn’t wait for Nino to reply before pulling Nino into an embrace, an arm around Nino’s waist and the other clasping Nino’s hand.

It was a tango, close and intimate. Nino was sure Ohno could feel his racing heart beat, and he hoped that the choreographer would think it was because of the intense dancing. His face flushed as Ohno gently swayed him to a dip at the end of the song. They locked eyes for a moment, then slowly Ohno lifted him back up, now standing face to face. For a moment, time stood still. Nino felt Ohno looking deep into his soul, and he couldn’t look away from those gentle eyes. Ohno gently pulled him closer, though his other hand was now caressing his cheek. 

The man’s eyes trailed down to his lips, making Nino feeling suddenly self-conscious. He bit his lower lip, Ohno gave him a small smile, thumbing over his lips. Nino puckered his lips slightly and shyly gave it a kiss. Ohno chuckled, his eyes crinkling on the sides. He leaned closer, zeroing in on them. Nino fluttered his eyes close, anticipating a kiss.

“Ahem!”

They jumped back with a start like a bolt of electricity coming between them. Nino glanced up in the mirror and saw in the reflection Aiba leaning casually against the doorjamb, a smirk on his lips. “I’ve looked everywhere for you, Nino. Didn’t expect you to be out working on a Saturday night.” Nino felt his face flushed, suddenly aware that he and Ohno were still in the dance studio where anyone can just walk in. Ohno cleared his throat, nodded to Aiba in greeting, before walking from Nino to the stereo across the room.

“Thanks for the practice, Ohno-san,” Nino called out, then quickly gathered his things. Smiling to Aiba, he shouldered the strap of his backpack. “Maa-kun! What brings you here?”

For just a flash, Aiba’s eyes narrowed, but then the man giggled. “I thought maybe we could drive around the area and talk.” He glanced at Ohno again, a slight frown on his face. Nino waited for him to say something about the near kiss, but Aiba just turned back to him, smiling, his eyes sparkling. “Ikou?”

—

Aiba glanced to his passenger once in a while, rolling his eyes each time. Like a country bumpkin that he was, Nino had been looking out the window, taking in the sights and sounds of the metropolis, gasping at things here and there. _Fucking retard_. “Enjoying the view?” he said out loud, his voice cheerful.

Nino chuckled, then gasped. “Ah! Sho-san in a Kirin ad!” He pointed at the large television screen overhead on the side of a tall building. “Wow.”

Aiba laughed, but mostly about how naive this guy could be, not the child-like wonder of a person seeing the beautiful city was it was. He glanced at Nino to see the man smiling sheepishly. “I know I might look like an alien just coming into the world but I can’t help it. I’m still star-struck,” Nino explained.

“You’ll get used to it,” Aiba said, smiling, shifting his emerald green Mercedez Benz convertible in gear as he changed lanes, passing by a slower car. _And it’d better be soon cuz I’m tired of this crap._

“I love your car, by the way,” Nino said, fingering the dashboard.

 _Don’t touch my fucking car!!! You’d better hope you don’t leave any fingerprints._ Aiba glared at the short stubby fingers with disdain, forgetting to keep his eyes on the road. His jaw clenched, willing himself not to lash out on the idiot. Nino somehow had sensed his apprehension and quickly lifted his hands off. “When I can afford it, I’ll get something like this.”

“You can have this once I get my new car,” Aiba said with a chuckle.

“Really? You’re buying another one?”

“No. Sho-chan is giving it to me.” _When I win the bet, of course._

Nino sighed, looking out the windshield longingly. Aiba mentally scoffed. He couldn’t read the man’s thoughts, _Thank God,_ but he could somehow guess what he was thinking— somewhere along the lines of able to get a car soon, or having a person buy him one. Country bumpkins like Nino always wish for things they could never attain. Nino could hope all he wants, _But I’ll be damned if he gets more popular than me._

Aiba screeched to a stop just outside the entrance of Japan’s number one hot-spot where celebrities and other famous people come to unwind, the _VIP Room_. He handed the valet his car key, then adjusting his sports jacket, before sauntering to the door. A line of wanna-bes and fans to the side of the building were waving and calling out his name. He paused for a moment to give them a smile and a quick wave. _I better not be seeing any of them inside._ He spotted a random gorgeous man in the crowd, waving at him. _Well, except for Mr. Eye Candy over there._ He licked his lips.

“Nino!” Someone from the crowd yelled, taking Aiba by surprised. Nino, standing just next to him, waved enthusiastically. Aiba was miffed. _He has a fan already?_ He grabbed Nino’s wrist and pulled him to the door, two big muscled bouncers opened it for them without hesitation. 

Once he settled at his usual VIP booth, a waitress came by. She smiled them. “The usual, Aiba-san?” she asked. Aiba nodded, then gestured to Nino. She looked expectantly at Nino.

“Um, rum and Coke?” Nino said, although he sounded unsure.

She nodded, and made her way back to the bar.

 _Rum and Coke? How quaint._ He wanted to say something, but Nino was already looking around the club, his eyes were wide and excited. Aiba inwardly groaned, hoping the man wouldn’t embarrassed him. He quickly tapped Nino’s shoulder for his attention.

“So you’re practicing the male lead’s solo dances, huh?” Aiba said, leaning back into the plush seat backing, an arm lazily rest on the top. He smiled as if he was half-teasing him but inside he found pleasure how Nino suddenly looked nervous about that. _You think I wouldn’t find out, huh?_ A smile threatened to form his lips at the thought of how Ohno and Nino jumped nervously when he caught them almost kissing.

Nino blushed. “Well, it’s not because I want to take over your role, Maa-kun. It’s just that as your understudy, I should practice just in case. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. We’ll always be prepared for anything in a play, right?” Aiba gave him a smile, but a part of him wanted to choke Nino how he’d come to toeing the line. _I earned that role, you sonavabitch. You better step back. What did you do, fuck Shun-kun?_ “And Satoshi has been training you pretty well, ne?” _You little fucker. you better not take him away from me, too._

“He’s wonderful.” Nino practically sighed, then a split second later, straightened up, probably realizing he had revealed a secret he didn’t want anyone to know. Aiba gave him a bemused smile and chuckled. “What?” Nino tried to look annoyed, but he blushed redder.

“You have a crush on him, how cute.” The waitress finally came back with their drinks. Aiba lifted his wine glass as if to toast, still keeping that amused smile. _It better just be a little crush._

Nino looked away, still feeling embarrassed. “Hey, I’m just teasing,” Aiba said. “It’s normal to have a crush on your co-workers. Have you ever been in a relationship before?”

“Not really,” Nino said, shrugging. “There’s not much guys where I’m from, and I just got here in Tokyo.”

“So you’ve never kissed a guy?”

Nino looked away again. Aiba scooted closer to him, reaching out to turn his face to looked straight on into his eyes. Nino’s eyes had a golden tint to them, Aiba couldn’t help admitting it to himself. _You have beautiful eyes, I’d give you that, but too bad t hate you._ “Do you want to practice?”

“Excuse me?” Nino almost yelled. Luckily for them, the club music was loud enough to masked it. “P-practice what? K-kissing?”

Aiba looked at him seriously.”Nino,” he said, using that tone of voice of a parent trying to sound patient when talking to their petulant child. “In this business, you have to be well-rounded. How can you make a kissing scene convincing when you’ve never kissed before?”

“I’ve kissed before,” Nino said, pouting. 

“Nino, giving a quick peck on the lips to a girl in middle school doesn’t count.” Nino glared at him slightly looking annoyed at how Aiba had guessed how close to truth he was. “I’m talking about passionate kissing— tongue and all.”

“Ew.” Aiba guffawed at that. _Oh, god, this is going to be too easy. How naive._

“Seriously, NInomiya, Do you want to be with Satoshi or what?” Aiba’s eyes flashed anger, to which Nino relented, nodding. “Then you need to practice. Convince the man you’re the one who can excite his passions. Now close your eyes, and just follow my lead. Just feel it. Don’t hold back.”

Nino closed his eyes, puckering his lips slightly, awaiting for Aiba’s lips against his. _Ugh. But, it could be worse. Just close your eyes and imagine that eye candy you spotted in the crowd earlier._ Aiba leaned in, landing his lips down. He proceeded giving slow, tiny suckling on Nino’s thin lips. At first, the man just kept still like a dead fish, but then he opened his mouth slightly, allowing Aiba to slip in his tongue, playing it along Nino’s teeth. The man must be feeling brave because he sucked on Aiba’s tongue just a little.

 _Oh, it’s on._ Aiba snaked his hands around Nino’s neck, placing one of his hand around the back of his head, pulling him closer, sucking on Nino’s tongue deeper, fuller. Nino moaned, leaning in more, wanting more. Aiba quickly pulled away. _Fuck, I almost got turned on._ Apparently, Nino must have been since his eyes remained close for a moment, sighing contently before fluttering his eyes open. Aiba scoffed, giving him a smirk, couldn’t help admring his handy work of messing up Nino’s hair slightly.. 

“Wow,” he sighed, then wiped the string of saliva from his mouth. He quickly patted his hair in place. “T-that was… Wow!”

Aiba merely nodded, then taking a sip of wine, not saying a word. _Too bad I hate you enough to fuck you._ Flitting his eyes around the club, he was grateful they never allow any media coming into the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sitting outside the coffee shop in Hakone was a treat for Jun. Yes, there were moments when he gets stopped by someone asking if he is THE Matsumoto Jun. Sometimes he just smiles and made the person really intrigued, and sometimes he would admit so. But mostly, the people in the area just leave him alone, especially at the coffee shop on Sunday morning. He wasn’t a morning person, but he was somehow inspired to get up and go explore the town, so he bade Aunt Eri at 11 and made his way downtown.

He was reading the newspaper under an umbrella-covered table outside of the shop, sipping on his Americano, when he happened to glanced up and saw a familiar figure walking up the sidewalk. The woman seemed just as surprised to see him, and waved happily and dashed over to him. He smiled brightly at his former co-star, standing up to give her a hug. “Mei-chan! It’s good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Meisa said, giggling, then pulled out the chair next to Jun and sat down with him. “How have you been? It’s been, what, a year?”

“Yeah.” Jun nodded. “Would you like to join me for breakfast?” He signaled to a server passing by for a menu.

“Since when do you eat breakfast?” Meisa raised an eyebrow at him. Jun chuckled. True. He rarely eat breakfast, if ever. She gave her order to the server. “You look well. What are you doing in Hakone?”

“Just taking a break before my next movie. How about you?”

“I come here every other weekend to unwind. Get my life in perspective, you know?” She glanced around the cafe before leaning forward to Jun. “How’s your love life?”

Jun nearly spat out his coffee when he chuckled. “What love life?!”

Meisa leaned back and smiled knowingly. “Come on. Don’t be shy. A little bird told me that you and a certain newscaster-slash-actor…”

“Who?” Jun raised an eyebrow at her, but he knew exactly who she was talking about. Well, he had an inkling, but maybe…

“Sakurai Sho, duh!” The server came by and placed her cup of cafe latte in front of her. “Thanks.” she said to him, then turned back to Jun. “So are you?”

“Meisa,” Jun clucked his tongue. “That’s how rumors start, exclaiming nonsense stuff when other people are around to listen.” Meisa just giggled at him. “No, I barely know the man myself.”

“but you just happen to be at his aunt’s house.”

“How did you know that?” Meisa just smiled at him. “Oh, right. That little bird.”

“He’s a good friend.”

“Who, the bird? Are you Cinderella now talking to animals?” Jun teased. They laughed, Meisa playfully slapping his shoulder.

“Silly, Junnie. You know exactly who I’m talking about.” She paused, sipping her coffee. She almost spilled her drink when she quickly brought it down. “Hey! Why don’t you call him up and ask him out?”

“Sakurai-san?” Jun shook his head. “Nope. Not my type.”

“Liar. Haven’t you seen him at his aunt’s house yet? Have you seen him in person and talked to him?”

“Yes, to both questions, but I don’t know.” Jun shook his head, nursing the cup in front of him. His thought brought him back to the day Sho arrived at Aunt Eri’s house while he and the aunt were relaxing out at the veranda. Remembered how Sho’s eyes bore deep within him as the man stood there staring at him. He knew he was being analyzed, but he pretended not to notice and didn’t say anything. Yet, Jun couldn’t forget those eyes. “He’s gorgeous, I admit.”

“But?” Meisa pressed, waiting expectantly.

“Someone warned me about him, how I should watch out because the man is a playboy. I don’t want to be hurt in the love department again.”

“Oh, honey,” Meisa said, reaching out a hand to squeezed his. “Sho-chan is such a good guy. Yes, he may look strict, and the man is a bit uptight and rigid, but he’s smart, good-looking, and very articulate. You two are actually perfect for each other.”

Jun scoffed. “I don’t know…”

Meisa slapped the table, startling him. He was taken aback by her disapproving look on her face. “Jun-chan, who would you believe? This person who may or may not know Sho that well, or me, a mutual friend of you guys?” She shook her head, as if disappointed. “Who is this person anyway, saying shit about my best friend in this industry? I wanna slap them upside the head.”

“I don’t want to say. I promised.”

“Well, just give me a hint or something.”

Jun hesitated. Meisa was a good friend, but still he didn’t feel comfortable breaking a promise. But… there is a chance Meisa wouldn’t know the person. “Okay, well, he’s not an actor, but he does work in the entertainment industry as an agent and or manager, especially for up-and-coming actors and actresses. He said that Sho had stolen his boyfriend from him recently, creating a scandal.”

Meisa frowned. “That’s not much help, but whatever. I’ll find out.”

Jun tugged on her sleeve. “Never mind, Mei-chan.”

Meisa fully turned to face him, her face serious. “Jun-chan. I will let it go and won’t cause problems with this person, but you gotta do me a favor, too.” She paused. Jun nodded. “You got to give Sho the benefit of a doubt. Get to know the guy. I really like for you two to get along. Besides, I heard, you guys are going to be working in the same movie soon. Please? Just treat him like a decent person? For me?”

Jun opened his mouth to protest, but closed it back. Meisa looked upset about the rumor of her good friend. Sho did seem nice, but Jun couldn’t help remembering how his accusation of Jun’s vow of abstinence until he finds his true love was only a farce to push men away first because of his familial status. Well, no. He really was trying to avoid getting hurt in the love department as he had told Meisa. His family name just happened to be famous, but no direct correlation of his decision whatsoever. But is he willing to open up for Sho? “Okay,” Jun sighed. “I’ll keep an open mind with him.”

 

That night during dinner with Aunt Eri and Sho, the man announced he need to get back to Tokyo to get ready for his work the following day. “I have to get some rest and sleep before going to the station for NewsZero,” he said, wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin. “Thank you for the meal, Aunt Eri. Thank Chef Miyama for his excellent cooking for me.”

“Must you really get going now, Sho?” Aunt Eri said, patting his hand. “I rarely see you come by nowadays.”

“Auntie, I’m getting more projects lately,” he said, patting his other hand over hers. “But I promise, I’ll come back whenever I can.”

“Alright. Drive safely.”

“Of course.” He got up and pecked a kiss on her cheek. “Good night.” Sho stood up, turning to Jun. “I’ll see you in a few days for the line reading.” He gave a curt nod, then left, barely giving Jun a chance to bid him goodbye. Sho must still be feeling annoyed about what he had said about him. Jun felt slightly guilty now, especially seeing how he treats his aunt kindly and how Meisa was upset about the rumors that marred his character.

“Oh, I’m gonna miss that boy. He is so caring and thoughtful. Sometimes, I wished he was my own son.”

Jun just smiled at her, nodding his head. “He seemed nice.” Maybe he should really give Jun the benefit of a doubt.

—

Meisa gasped, putting a hand over her heart when she looked up from the ground and found him there leaning against his car, arms crossed, waiting for her to get out of the onsen. “A bit dramatic, don’t you think, Meisa?” he said, smirking.

“Geez, Sho, you’re the dramatic one,” Meisa said, glaring at him. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Waiting for you, what else?” He straightened up, opening the passenger door. “Get in. I’ll drive you back to your hotel.”

 

A few minutes of driving without saying a word, Meisa finally sighed, annoyed at him. _Never fails. Gotta love the silent treatment._ “Sho-chan, aren’t you gonna ask me if I had spoken with Jun-kun or not? I mean, isn’t this why you’re driving me around?”

“I’m on my way back to Tokyo, I just wanna say goodbye to a friend. Is that so wrong?”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re not that generous.” She poked his cheek. “Admit. You’re dying to find out what Jun thinks of you and who this mysterious person sending him libelous letters about you.”

Sho pulled the car over tot he side of the road, a few feet from the entrance of the hotel. He killed the engine before turning to Meisa. “Okay, talk. What did you tell him?”

“Oh, you know. I sung your praises and shit. Seems like he bought it.”

Sho smiled. _Excellent. That guy is mine._ “So, who told shit about me?”

Meisa smiled seductively. “Hmm… I seem to recall you promising something about finishing me off…”

“Fuck you, Meisa.”

“That’s the plan, Sho-chan.” She smiled, then parted her legs apart, the hem of her already short skirt sliding up higher, revealing a hint of color of her panties. “Fuck me.”

Sho rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, and if I don’t, you won’t say who?” Meisa merely gave him a mischievous smile. “I told you I’m not fucking my own best friend.”

This time, it was Meisa’s turn to roll her eyes. “Fine. Fine. Make me cum in your mouth or hand, I don’t care. Just get me off. I’m horny,” she whined, putting her hand over her center, sliding a finger in. “I’m wet.” Sho stared at her hand, licking his lips. _She’s not gonna give up until I give it to her._ Sighing, he nodded, then reached over to the glove box and pulled out something that looked similarly to a rifle bullet dangling from a cord that attached to a small rectangular piece with two button arrows and a power button.

“You store a vibrator in your glove box?” Meisa smiled, amused, then suddenly frowned. “I hope that’s clean. You are not putting something in me that happened to be in some guy’s ass.”

“Shut up. It’s brand new, just for you.” He held the smooth vibe up to her lips. “Now slick it.”

Meisa smirked. “I rather slick your cock.” She reached over between Sho’s legs and rubbed her hand against his slacks. Sho laid a hand over hers, stopping her hand. “What?” She pouted her lips. _Damn those lips._ Sho smashed his lips hard on hers, pushing their bodies onto the passenger seat. In one smooth move, Sho pulled the lever, reclining the seatback, with him now on top of her.

“I’m not fucking you—“ he said against Meisa’s mouth “—but…” He trailed his kisses down her neck, to the valley between her breasts, squeezing one with his hand, before landing his lips between her legs. _Hmm… Freshly washed pussy_ Sho pushed aside her panties, laving the fleshy mound with his tongue. Meisa gasped and mewed as he worked her off.

“Oh, fuck!” Meisa cried out when Sho finally slipped in the vibe inside her while he played his tongue against her clit. She shudder under him as he slid the vibrating metal in and out of her. Her nails dug into his broad shoulders. “I’m coming! I’m coming!” Meisa gasped. Her hips buckled, then relaxed. Sho straightened up, and in a smooth move of a Casanova, he nonchalantly wiped his glistened lips slick with pussy juice with the back of his hand. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, combing his hair with his fingers. Meisa stuck her tongue at him, still reclining on the seatback. 

“Pretentious bastard,” she mumbled, sitting up, smoothing her skirt over her lap. “You didn’t even bother to take off my panties.”

“Here. A souvenir for tonight,” Sho placed the vibe in her hand that was still slicked with her juice. Meisa scoffed, wiping the metal on Sho shirt to his protest before slipping it into her purse. “Are you satisfied?” Sho asked.

“No. I wanted your cock, but since you prefer dicks over chicks, it’d have to do.”

Sho fell his head back in laughter. _Whatever. I’m not fucking a best friend._ He reached over and tucked a strand of Meisa’s hair behind her ear. “Tell me, hon. Who’s the asshole who was saying shit about me to Matsumoto?”

Meisa repeated the clue Jun had told her that morning, and once again, Sho laughed heartily over the description, knowing fully well, who it was. _Of course. It had to be that fucking bastard. Ishihara. you will definitely regret messing with me._

Sho turned on the car engine once again, and shifted it to gear, dropping Meisa off at the hotel entrance, bidding her good night and goodbye, then driving back to the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I hope some of you guys are still following this. I'm so sorry for not posting for 2 months.
> 
> Life happens. Yada yada yada.
> 
> Anyway, let's just go to the chapter, okay. Thanks for reading.

Masaki must be watching something infuriating judging by the furrowed eyebrows and the intense glare he was giving the computer screen, not to mention that bit of a snarl on his lips. Whatever it was, the man didn’t even noticed Sho coming in using his copy of Masaki’s apartment key. Sho stood behind him, and saw an overhead view of a dance practice studio. On the screen captured by the camera was Nino and the choreographer from Masaki’s musical play dancing far closer than what a normal actor-choreographer relationship should. Masaki groaned and stabbed the space bar with his finger, pausing the action. He turned to face Sho, unfazed by his presence.

 _Someone looked annoyed._ “Good morning, sunshine,” Sho greeted in a teasing tone. “Don’t you look so cheerful this early morning.”

“You stink. Where the hell have you been?” Masaki clucked his tongue, getting up to refill another cup of coffee in the kitchen. “Fuck Matsumoto yet?”

“Drove straight here after tongue fucking Meisa in the car when I dropped her off her hotel in Hakone.” Sho sighed, leaning an elbow on the breakfast bar, watching Masaki pouring coffee into his mug and another for him.

Masaki rolled his eyes. “But did you fuck Matsumoto yet?” he asked, setting Sho’s mug in front of him. “Because I want that car.”

“I’m working on it. Be patient.” Sho snapped, glaring at Masaki over the rim of the mug, then setting the ceramic mug down on the counter roughly. “I found out Ishihara was the one who told Matsumoto about me. And to punish that sonavabitch, I will help you on your quest with Nino.”

Masaki smiled brightly, set his cup down, and stepped closer to Sho. “Thanks, Aniki,” he said sweetly, pecking a kiss on Sho’s nose, then trailed butterfly kisses down his jaw line. Sho closed his arms around Masaki’s waist, pulling him closer, making sure his younger brother could feel-his growing bulge under his jeans. _Maybe I could have you instead._ Sho accidentally-on purpose kissed his stepbrother’s lips softly. Masaki quickly backed away.

“Nice try,” Masaki said cheekily. _Ugh, you fucking tease_. Mssaki just smiled as if he read his mind. Squeezing Sho’s butt on his way back to his favorite straight-back arm chair, he casually said. “You need to get into Jun’s pants now. You seemed horny as fuck. Meisa didn’t satisfy you?”

“I am horny as fuck,” Sho grumbled, stomping to the sofa, slumping his body on the cushion. “And leave Meisa out of this. She’s helping me with Jun. So, what’s your plan about Nino? He seems to be cozy with the choreographer.”

“Apparently, Ishihara doesn’t want Nino to be dating yet-” Masaki waved his hand as if shooing a fly “-something about concentrating on work without any distractions.“ Sho scoffed, interrupting Masaki. “Anyway, dear innocent Nino has a huge crush on Ohno Satoshi, if you can believe that. I mean, the man is so… I don’t know what they see in each other.”

“Innocent Nino is sneaking around with Ohno behind his manager’s back,” Sho said. “So…?”

“Help me out with my plan when the time is right. I’ll let you know.”

“Why do you want to destroy this guy’s career, again? He seems like a little country bumpkin pipsqueak. Hardly intimidating, dontcha think?”

“The guy is getting popular! He already is my understudy and he just started in this business. What the hell?”

Sho waved his hand in surrender. _Such a spoiled bratty little brother._ “Fine. what do you have me to do?” Sho sighed, rolling his eyes. Masaki smiled, then started telling him his strategy.

—

Nino giggled like a lovesick teenage girl, but he didn’t care. He was exactly that: lovesick. Ohno had nuzzled his nose behind his ear, tickling him slightly, yet he was getting warm all over. God, does this man can’t do anything? Ohno pulled him tighter, closer against his chest, and he softly leaned against him. The man’s chest is strong, hard. A fit choreographer’s body.

They were behind a curtain of a makeshift greenroom behind the stage, sneaking away between scenes. Nino felt the nervous flutter in his stomach, but the possibility of getting caught kinda turned him on. Ohno’s lips suckling the patch of skin behind his ear was doing the same, too. He felt his erection pushing against his jeans. 

“I want you so bad,” Ohno whispered against his skin, licking him. Nino pulled away a little, but smiled. Ohno smiled back and leaned forward to peck a soft kiss on his lips. “I wish I can take you out on a date. Maybe if I properly ask permission from Ishihara-san…”

“No!” Nino said, shaking his head adamantly. “I already asked, but he firmly told me not to.” He fluttered his fingertips on Ohno’s jaw line, tracing it. “You know how my manager can be. He won’t allow us to be together.”

“But…”

“Satoshi, please. Let’s just keep this between us for the time being? I swear I’ll tell him soon enough about us.” Ohno still had that worried frown line above his forehead. To appease him, Nino smoothen it with his thumb. “I’ll make it up to you somehow.” Ohno smirked, tugging on Nino’s belt. Playfully, Nino swatted his hand away, stepping back. “Not that way, silly. At least, not here during rehearsal. I wanna make love to you properly.”

Chuckling, Ohno pulled him back into his arms, wrapping one hand around his nape, drawing him to his lips. It was cliché, he knew, but he couldn’t help feeling all warm and gooey inside whenever Ohno kisses him. In fact, his knees could give out under him, but that’s okay, Ohno’s strong muscular arms would catch him.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Nino and Ohno jumped at the voice, Nino whipping around. Ishihara had pulled the curtain aside, looking like he was about to throttle them both. Standing just behind him was Oguri Shun, the director, mildly surprised to find them in the middle of a fervent make out session. Ishihara marched to Nino and yanked him from Ohno’s arms. He turned to Oguri, his face red with anger. “Is this, how you let your production company run, Oguri-san?” The volume of his voice reveberated throughout backstage. Nino winced. Oguri just looked calmly at the irate manager. “You let your staff hook up with your actors? What next, you fucking your actresses.”

“Hey, that is uncalled for,” Oguri said, his voice deep and quiet, a calm before a storm. His eyes flashed in contained anger that Nino bit his lip and stepped back, even if he knew that look wasn’t meant for him. Ishihara flinched. “If you haven’t noticed, these are all adults. whatever they want to do with their sex lives isn’t my business. As long as they can be professional when called for, and it isn’t affecting my company, I stay out of it.” Oguri stepped closer, invading Ishihara’s personal space when he leaned down his tall frame to the slightly shorter man. “And another thing, I do not like being accused of messing around with my actors.” Oguri narrowed his eyes at Ishihara’s eye level. “Got it?” he barked. The manager jumped, swallowed, and gave a curt nod. Oguri gave him a thin smile and righted himself to his full height. “Good.”

He turned to glare between Nino and Ohno. “If I catch you both in another tryst during the production rehearasal and show, I will personally castrate both of you.” He was about to leave when Ishihara grabbed his shoulder. The man somehow found some courage. He pointed angrily at Ohno. “Fire him,” he demanded to Oguri. Oguri turned his body fully at him.

“Are you trying to run my company?” he asked, a vein in his forehead popped out. “For that, Ninomiya,” he said, looking up at Nino. “You’re fired.” With that, he left them gaping at his back, too shocked to reply or move. 

Red faced, Ishihara whipped to face Ohno, lifting an accusing finger at him, shaking it, but couldn’t let out any words. Instead, he grabbed Nino’s wrist, making Nino winced at how tightly he gripped, and pulled him out of the enclosed space. Nino could only look with grief at Ohno.

\--

Satoshi walked out the backdoor of the theater, still in a daze. Rehearsal after Ninom getting fired was awkward, but the cast had to keep going. He couldn’t believe it, Nino’s dismissal from the play. It was his fault. God, why couldn’t hekept it secret and subtle? Now it cost Nino’s career.

“Hey, Oh-chan.”

He whipped around to the person calling behind him. He smiled at Aiba He felt lousy, but seeing Aiba’s face and that cheerful msile of his was so adorable that he couldn’t help smiling at him. “Aiba-chan~”

The man finally caught up next to him in two strides, Satoshi culdn’t helpbeing envious of his height.”Otsukaresama,” he said to him. Aiba replied the same. Together, they walked silently to the parking lot. He didn’t own a cr, but he knew Aiba did, so he walked him to the lot.

“Thanks, Oh-chan, you didn’t have to. You want a ride home?”

Satoshi shook his head. He wanted to wallow in self-pity in peace from here to his home. Plus, he didn’t want Aiba, a big shot actor who was worth about 7-figures a project see his his small apartment. Granted, it was in a nice beautiful neighborhood—he wasn’t THAT broke. Aiba was just too sweet of a man to judge his economic status, but he rather keep his distance from him.

“Are you sure?” Aiba smiled, dangling the key between his thumb and finger. “You can drive.” Satoshi eyed the Mercedes and laughed.

“You’re too sweet, Aiba-chan, but really, it’s okay.”

The smile from aiba’s lips faded, his eyes looking concern. “Hey, was it about Nino getting fired earlier?” Satoshi cringed. “Sorry,” Aiba continued. “I was in my greenroom studying my script. I didn’t get to see what happened. I just heard from the crew and, well…”

“Yeah, well, in this industry, shit happens,” Satoshi said bitterly. Aiba placed a hand on his shoulder, finding it comforting.

“I feel you, man. Beside, that Ishihara has a stick up his ass. Satoshi scoffed at that. No truer words. “Maybe I can help you.”

Satoshi looked up hopefully at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, forget that stupid Ishihara. I’ll help you get to Nino. Didn’t he tell you I’m his best friend? Why don’t you write him a letter telling him your feelings, comfort him that your love is still burning strong no matter how much Ishihara opposes it.”

Satoshi blinked, not sure if the man was a genius or border line crazy. “What? I can’t write.” Aiba waved his hand as if it was a meaningless thing. “Seriously, Aiba-chan, I can’t write poetic words.”

“It doesn’thave to be poetic. Just say it from the heart.” Aiba nodded hisi head to the car. “Get in. It’s dark already and the parking lot lights are useless. Let’s go to a café. My treat.”

Satoshi sighed in relief, his shoulders felt a little lighter. “You’re an angel, Aiba-chan.”

Aiba giggled, a slight blush on his cheeks from the praise. Such a demure, modest man.

An hour later, after their dinner at a cafe, Satoshi had drafted a final copy of his letter. They had gone by a bookstore to buy some stationery, and he had used up most of it just by rewriting his letter. He wondered why write a letter, but Aiba explained that Ishihara might by syping on Nino’s phone and laptop. It was a safer way. The man was a genius.

Aiba looked over the draft, and nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. “Very heartfelt, Oh-chan.” He folded it in three-ways and stuffed it inside the inner pocket of hissports jacket. “I’ll personally hand it to him tonight at his. In fact, given the events that happened earlier, I’m sure he needs me to vent out.”

Satoshi smiled, reached out to take Aiba’s hands in his. “Thank very much, Aiba-chan. You’re really the best.” 

They left the café after paying, Satoshi waving goodbye before making his wway to the subway station, feeling like he was walking in air. He couldn’t wait to hear back from Nino after he reads his letter that sprinkled of promises and future.

\--

As soon as Ohno rounded the corner to the station, the man practically skipping down the street, Masaki rolled his eyes. He took out the letter from his inner pocket and ripped it in pieces, leaving the carcass inside the trash receptacle by the door of the café before going to the parking lot to drive home.

It was midnight when his phone rang. Masaki smirked when he saw who was calling him. _Aw, this should be fun. Get ready to hear some sob story._ He was in bed, leaning against the headboard reading his script before getting some sleep. Putting the script down by his side, he schooled his face to neutral and swiped to answer. Nino was already sobbing on the phone.

“What happened?” Masaki asked, sounding concern. _Oh my god, quit crying like a girl._

Nino cried louder, totally unashamed as he spilled out his grief in tears. _Ugh. Fuck! Why am I wasting my time with his idiot?_

“Okay, Nino. calm down. Breathe. Tell me what happened?” it took all of his willpower not to snicker as Nino told him how Ishihara caught him in Ohno’s arms, then getting him fired from the play.

“That bastard.” Masaki clucked his tongue in sympathy. “Do you know what you should do to get back at your manager?”

“What?” Nino asked, sounding a bit calmer as he sniffed on the phone. Masaki rolled his eyes. _Disgusting,_

“You should write Ohno a love song. That would show Ishihara that he can’t tear you guys apart.”

“Write a song? I don’t know how to do that…”

“Sho-chan can help you. He is great with words.”

“Really?” Nino drew out the words in hesitation. “I don’t know…”

“Hey, do you want Ohno Satoshi to forget you? He works with a lot of actors, and you know what they say, ‘out of sight, out of mind’.”

“Okay.” Nino cut of his last word. Masaki grinned. He gave Sho’s address, pushing Nino to go to him right that moment, urging him that he shouldn’t wait any longer to get writing. Masaki was still grinning like a cat catching a mouse when he hung up on Nino and called Sho within a nanosecond. The man answered within two rings.

“Country bumpkin is heading your way. Make sure it is one unforgettable night.”

Sho scoffed. “What the hell you’re taking me for? I’m on it.”

Masaki tossed the phone aside after he hung up. He slowly stretched his arms out, satisfied that his plan was coming along nicely. _Okay, so I accidentally on purpose left out one tinny bit of information from the idiot._ He turned off the lights then settled down behind his silky sheets, the smooth fabric felt cool against his naked body. _Sorry, Nino, but I kinda warned Ishihara about you and Ohno. Oops. Sorry not sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sho opened his apartment door, slightly amused that in spite of the late hour, Nino had arrived at his apartment, unwittingly walking into a trap his brother had set up for the poor naive man. He stepped aside to let him in, promptly checking out Nino’s ass as he walked by. _Hmm,too bad he has on sweats. Oh, well, I’ll find out soon enough about his ass._ He locked the door, setting in the chain lock.

Nino unabashedly looked around his apartment and whistled in awe. Sho smiled. _Of course. I paid a hundred grand hiring a top interior decorator to spruce this up._ The apartment had a glass window from floor to ceiling overlooking many buildings and with Tokyo Tower in view. The off-white walls were bare except for one part that was adjacent to the kitchen where the decorator hung a big portrait of Sho from a photo shoot for GQ magazine.

He watched Nino’s thin fingers run along the red velour sofa where many a triumphant conquest had taken place. _Shall I fuck you over the arm rest there or on my bed?_ He couldn’t help feeling like a predator eyeing his innocent, unknowing prey. Nino turned around, catching him ogling, and the smaller man suddenly felt shy. He drew his zipper hoodie tight around his lithe body.

“So, uh, Maa-kun said you know how to write songs?” Nino gestured to the white grand piano across the room near the glass wall. “You play that.”

Sho chuckled, then moved to the piano and sat down in front of the keys. He glided his fingers across the board before playing some random chords. Nino got up and moved closer to the piano, Sho keeping a smile on him. _That’s it, baby. Come closer._ “Do you play the piano?” Sho asked, pausing his hands, waiting for Nino to reply. The man shook his head. Sho scoot, making room on the piano bench for Nino to sit. Shyly, Nino sat down.

“Masaki told me you needed help writing a song?” Surprised by his knowledge, Nino gasped. Sho chuckled again. “He texted me while you were on your way.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. I want to write a love song for Satoshi.”

“Great.” Sho played a melody, feeling out the mood. Nino smiled. “You like this one?” The man nodded. “Get that laptop over there on the dining table and start writing some lyrics. Don’t think. Just feel.” 

No sooner than Nino getting up to do as he was told, Sho remembered something important. _Shit, my blog!_ He zoomed past a surprised Nino, getting to the laptop first, then closing the screen. _Phew. That was close. God, could he be THAT innocent?_

Once Sho opened up a fresh document page for Nino to type, he went back to the piano and starting playing the melody again. After a few moments, Nino stopped typing and voice out he didn’t know what to write about. _Whine, whine, whine._ He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Instead, he got from the piano and walked to the kitchen, coming back momentarily with a bottle of red wine.

“Maybe this will help you relax,” Sho said as he poured the red liquid into a flute glass, handing it to Nino. The man made a face once he sipped some. Sho laughed. “It’s an acquired taste, I know. Just down it in one gulp.” Nino did as told. _What an obedient little dweeb. So cute._ Sho sat next to him, leaning over Nino, feigning to read whatever he had typed. Just as expectedly the man’s breath hitched, fully aware of how close Sho was.

“Is that how you really feel about him?” Sho asked, turning his head to Nino, their faces so close that Sho could see gold flecks on Nino’s brown eyes. The man flitted his eyes from Sho’s, back to the screen and gave a nod. A smile played on Sho’s lips. “Hmm…?” He leaned back, giving Nino his space. He poured more wine into Nino’s glass. The man quickly gulped it all down. Sho merely poured some more.

“Is what I have so bad?” Nino asked, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“No. I would think if you really love the man and really want him that you’d let him know it.”

Indignant, Nino turned to face him, the trace of shyness went out the window. “I DID write my feelings and desires for him.”

“Really? Cuz it didn’t convey that to me.” Sho raised an eyebrow. “Has he ever kissed you? Caressed you? Traced his lips over places you want his lips to be?”

Nino blushed, looking away. Sho couldn’t tell if he were embarrassed that he hit a mark or the man was just angry. _Doesn’t matter. He is already lured._ Sho scoffed. “I thought so.”

Nino turned to him again, eyes flashing. “Thought so, what?”

“That your dreamy choreographer hasn’t touch you in all the right places.” Sho got up to put away the wine back to its cooler in the kitchen, knowing fully well that Nino was scowling behind his back. “But,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “I’m sure he understands your true feelings when he hears your song.”

Nino stomped toward him, looking like a petulant child. “That’s right. He DOES know what I’m feeling. Our love is more than just sexual attraction. Besides, he’s a perfect gentleman.” Nino folded is arms, a smug look on his face. Sho just scoffed again, irritating him further. “He isn’t a manslut like you.”

Sho laughed, clenching a fist over his heart. “Ouch. That really hurt,” he teased. _Little bitch._ He towered close to Nino, taking advantage of the few inches difference. Slowly, he leaned down to his face. “Yet you wish you know how my lips feel on your skin.” He whispered just slightly against Nino’s lips.

Nino tsked, backing a step but trapped against the refrigerator. “No,” he said, not sounding convincing. “You wish.” The corner of Sho’s lip tugged at the lame retort, earning a blush on Nino’s cheeks.

“Are you sure?” Sho asked, eyeing him with doubt. “Because, I can kiss you if you want me to.”

An incoherent sound only came out of Nino’s mouth. Sho placed a hand on either side of Nino, trapping him against the cool chrome surface of the fridge. “Do you want me to? I won’t tell Ohno, promise.”

A sound came out of Nino’s mouth again, and Sho took that as a yes. He brushed his lips lightly over Nino’s, then suddenly got down on his knees, his hands already pulling on the strings of Nino’s sweatpants. Nino cried out in protest, grabbing the band of his pants up when Sho was about to slip it down. “What the hell are you doing?”

Sho stood up again, pouting. “Nino, you said you want me to kiss you. Well, I want to kiss you,” he pointed down at Nino’s crotch, “down there.”

“Eh?!” Nino cried out, but Sho had gone back down on his knees again, this time successfully pulling down the sweatpants along with Nino’s tidy-whiteys to his ankles. The man’s dick hung limply, but as soon as Sho pressed his lips against the slit, it paid attention. 

Nino whimpered when Sho enclosed the head with his mouth. “Oh, shit, oh shit,” Nino gasped, grabbing onto the kitchen towel hanging on the fridge handle to keep balance. Nino’s knees gave out, and he slipped down against the fridge door to the floor.

\--

Masaki checked his phone a hundred times that day. He sat in one of the theater seat druing rehearsal, waiting for his scene in a few. It was already noon, and no word wyet from Nino. Sho had called early that morning before he rushed out to work that Nino had high-tailed himself out of Sho’s apartment.  
 _C’mon you little twerp, answer my damn texts!_ He wanted to know what Nino was up to, just to gauge his reaction and to figure out his next plan of action. His scene was ready to rehearse next, and the AD had called him down. Annoyed, Masaki put away his phone, no choice but to check later.

After the scene rehearsal, it was around 3 in the afternoon, still no Nino. However, Ohno came up to him, his face still glowing with hope. Masaki schooled his features to look sympathetic. “Sorry, OH-chan. No word yet from Nino. In fact, I’m waiting for him to text me back.” _At least Iam telling the truth this time._

Disappointed was evident in OHno’s eyes. “Oh. But did he get to read my letter, though?”

“Yes, I handed it to him. I figured he needs time to write his reply, I’m sure.”

“Oh. Of course.”

“I’ll let you know, okay? In fact, I’m on his way to his apartment again. I’ll see you later.” He placed a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder, squeezing it with reassurance. He did end up driving to Nino’s place, the curiosity was killing him.

Nino opened the door of his studio apartment, and Masaki almost jumped back in horror. The guy looked pathetically drained. He had definitely been crying the whole day, his eyes were almost swollen shut and red-rimmed. His nose looked scratched from all the tissue he had wiped and were scattered on his floor. _Hoply shit, this place is a pigsty._

“Seriously, what happened?”

Just when he thought Nino had cried out a river, his eyes started watery again. “Your brother took advantage of me last night.” Masaki followed him in , standing just near the door.

Masaki gasped. “What the hell? Did he force himself on you?” _God, I should get an Academy award for my acting skills._ Nino shook his head. “Not exactly.” Masaki frowned, confused. “What does that even me?”

“Well, I can’t tell you. It’s embarrassing.”

“Nino! You gotta tell me. If Sho-chan did something illegal like-”

“No, nothing like that.” Nino sighed in defeat. “Okay, I’ll tell you but turn around. I’m too embarrassed about it.” With a sigh, Masaki reluctantly did, but as soon as his back is turned, he bit his lips to keep from laughing. Nino proceeded to tell him what had happened in Sho’s apartment last night, not leaving out any details.

“He gave you a blowjob?” Masaki turned, but Nino took his shoulders and turned him back around.

“Yes, but that’s not all.” Nino paused for a long time, that Masaki turned to face him. The man’s face was red. “Nino, did you like it?”

“Um… kinda…? It was the strangest feeling in the world. No guy has ever done that to me before and I… I…” His face became redder.

“Nino?” Masaki said slowly. “Did you cum in Sho’s mouth?” The looked of horror in his eyes as he buried his face into his hands told Masaki all. _That’s my big brother. Hurrah for you, Aniki._

“I am such an idiot,” Nino’s voice sounded muffled as he spoke. _Yes, you are._ “No, you’re not, silly.” Masaki led him to the couch, side-stepping the tissues on the floor. He plopped Nino down on the couch, and pulled his hands down. “Nino, listen to me. What you did was normal. Once in a while, we cum in people’s mouths. You have no idea how many times I have-” Masaki coughed, catching himself confessing it all, but Nino didn’t seem to pay attention. He lifted Nino’s head by the chin. “Nino, Congratulations.”

“For what?”

“For being a man of the world. To make it in this industry, my advice is to sleep with as many guys as possible. Nobody wants to date someone who isn’t experienced.”

“But wouldn’t that make me a slut?”

Masaki’s eyes narrowed slightly. _Why, you little ass? Are you calling me a slut?_ “Don’t you want to go back to Ohno and impress him with yur sexual prowess?” Masaki smiled, smoothing out Nino’s hair on his forehead. Nino’s eyes perked up, but the joy flitted away.

“If he wants me back. I can’t get a hold of him. Ishihara-san deleted his number from my phone.”

“Well, if it’s meant to be, I’m sure you and Ohno will get back together someday.” _Over my dead body._ “But for now, you gotta work on your sexual experience. Sho-chan will help.”

“Will you help, too?” Nino looked at him with innocent eyes. Masaki hesitated. “Um, Sho-chan is a much better teacher than me.” _And more patient. No way in hell I’m sleeping with someone inexperienced._ Nino seemed to be satisfied with that. “Okay. I will practice with Sho-san until I’m good at it. Ohno will be pleased!”

Masaki outwardly winced at his squeal, but Nino didn’t seem to notice


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I finally had some time off from work to finish up this chapter.
> 
> Your comments and kudos encourages me to keep this up. Thank you.

Masaki might had been the biggest two-faced jerk he knew, but nobody could accuse the guy of being lazy in his work. 

The laughter between cast members of his newest drama sent a surge of excitement in Jun’s veins. He loved the first few days of coming together and meeting the rest of the cast and crew of a new project, this time was no exception. In fact, he felt kind of excited and nervous for this new drama because Sakurai Sho happened to be cast along with him, their names both at the top billing, with Jun just slightly in the leading role.

“Sho-san! Come sit here with me,” Ishihara Satomi called out, gesturing with her hand and scooted the empty swivel chair next to her. Jun willed himself not to turn around, trying to appear indifferent of the man who blatantly accused him of being self-righteous.

He tried to keep his eyes from watching, but failed. Instead, he glanced above the top rim of the script, watching the man raising his hand to greet back to the lead actress of the drama, his eyes following the man walking to where she had reserved a seat. “How are you, Ishihara-san?” Sho said, smiling widely at her, sitting down. Ishihara giggled and nodded, beaming that Sho had graced her with his presence. Jun almost chuckled out loud. Women fawn over him in the similar fashion.

Jun was sitting across and to the right of Satomi, just slightly diagonal from Sho at the long conference table in one of the studio soundstage. Before every drama, the cast and crew had to gather together for line reading, indicating how each dialogue should be acted, and where edits should go come post production. Needlessly to say, the room was filled up quickly.

“Director-san is here” Sho called out, and Jun looked up from his script. Everybody voiced out their greeting, someone clapped, and everyone clapped along. The director raised his hand and the applause died down.

“Welcome, everyone,” he said, “‘Come Back to Me’ has officially started!” Jun cheered and clapped with the rest. “Let’s work together and make this project the best you’ve ever done. Sakurai-san, Matsumoto-san, thank you for being here.”

Jun nodded and said, “Thank you” right back, with Sho doing likewise. With that note, everyone opened to the first page of the script of the first episode.

 

It wasn’t until late into the after that the reading ended. Everybody had started piling out of the conference room, all chatting happily. Jun stayed for a moment, wanting to talk to the director about a change of his line, but the AD beat him to it and was now conferring with the director about some production hindrance. Staying seated, he waited, stretching his neck muscles to relieve the ache from sitting almost the whole day, re-reading his lines for the hundredth time.

“Looks like you need a massage.” Someone said behind him. Startled, Jun twirled on the swivel chair to gaze up to Show’s smile.

“Yeah,” Jun said, mentally kicking himself. Somehow his brain turned to mush whenever a good-looking man smile at him that way. Why couldn’t he act like a normal person around good-looking men?

Sho didn’t seem to notice Jun berating himself and continue to stand there looking down at him. “Well, I’m pretty good at giving neck massages.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jun cringed. He was definitely earning the most articulate award, wasn’t he? Not.

Sho chuckled. “I can prove it to you. May I?”

Jun blinked, not sure if the man was actually flirting with him. He swept the room with his eyes, noting that not many were left. His silence must have signaled to Sho his approval because the man positioned himself behind the chair and reached his hands on his shoulders.

“Relax.” Sho had leaned down to whisper in his ear, then proceeded to massage his shoulders and neck. Jun felt his cheeks flaming up, the ghost of Sho’s warm breath against his skin lingered. Instead of doing what he was told, his muscle tightened, not sure if he should even let Sho touch him. This was Sakurai Sho- the playboy of the entertainment industry. Who knows how many men he had given free massages to. He shouldn’t enjoy this. He shouldn’t let the man even touch him.

Yet, he couldn’t make himself tell Sho to stop, that he had known the man was trying to woe him, even with something as innocent as a massage. God, could he be any of a prude? It was just a stupid massage. It’s not like he had taken off his clothes and let Sho touch him all over. Jun stiffened, and shook his head vigorously.

“You okay?” Sho asked, stilling his hands. “Did I hurt you?”

Jun blushed. It sounded like an innuendo, but… “No,” he said. “I’m okay. Just thinking about stuff.”

Sho hummed, then worked his hands against Jun’s shoulders again. “Just relax. Your muscles are so stiff. Let me work my magic.”

His voice was so gentle, so soothing that Jun found himself did relax, allowing himself to loosen up, closing his eyes to enjoy the stiffness of his muscles being rubbed away. He moaned when Sho kneaded his thumb between his shoulder blades. Sho’s soft chuckle brought him out of trance. He quickly stood on his feet. “Um, thank you, Sakurai-san,” he blurted out. “I better go talk to the director.” That was when he noticed it was just him and Sho alone in the room, half of the lights had been turned off.

“He left about 5 minutes ago,” Sho said, shrugging. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were waiting for him.”

“Oh. It’s okay. I’ll just talk to him tomorrow.” Jun collated his bag, stuffed the script inside and willed himself not to literally ran out the door. He didn’t want Sho to think he had got in his skin.

“Matsumoto-san,” Sho called to him just as he reached the door. Jun turned slowly and in two long strides, Sho caught up to him. “Listen, Jun-san, I don’t want it to be awkward between us, especially when we are going to spend many hours working together. Can we be friends?”

Jun raised an eyebrow at him. “This coming from a man who was leering at my ass a few days ago.”

The surprised look on Sho’s face spoke clearly that he didn’t expect that quip. One corner of his lips tugged slightly, as if he wanted to smile. He scratched the back of his head, avoiding Jun’s eyes. Jun heard him mumbled an “Oops.” Jun gloated in his head, satisfied that he captured the player of his game. “Ah. You caught me staring then at the garden, huh?” He smiled, looking unapologetic, bursting Jun’s bubble of satisfaction. “I regret nothing. Beautiful men with beautiful body features are my fatal flaw.” He stepped closer, toe-to-toe with Jun, looking deep into his eyes. “What are you going to do about it?”

The way he stared into his eyes, those chocolate brown eyes playfully challenging him made Jun’s heart beat raced. The man was definitely flirting with him in spite of his declaration of friendship. Not wanting to succumb to his prowess, Jun willed himself not to flinch, but instead smirked back at him. “As long as you keep your hands away from those ‘features,’ we’re cool.”

Sho threw his head back in laughter for a moment, then faced him again, placing his forehead against Jun, their lips a hairsbreadth apart, almost grazing. “I can’t promise anything, but beggars can’t be choosers, right?” It was barely a kiss, hardly called it that. Sho merely pressed his lips slightly onto his, but Jun couldn’t erase how soft it felt on his own. Too shocked to move, head still reeling over what just happened, he watched Sho’s back walking away from him, a confident stride of a victor.

\--

“Fuck Matsumoto yet?” Sho rolled his eyes. It was the second time his little brother had asked him that and the answer to that question was still the same. He knew he shouldn’t have answered his phone when he saw who was calling him to avoid this question again.

“I’m working on it,” Sho mumbled through the line, exasperated a puff of air.

“Holy shit, this is the longest and slowest bet I’ve ever been.” Masaki clucked his tongue. “I should’ve demanded a time limit.” Sho heard him shuffling something in the background, most likely his script. Masaki might be the biggest two-faced jerk he knew, but nobody could accuse the guy of being lazy in his work. He made it look effortless in acting, but Sho knew the man pulls late-nighters practicing and honing his craft. That was how Masaki made it big in the first place.

“If you’re just going to berate me, I’m hanging up right now. You seemed to be busy with your script.”

“I actually have a purpose, you know,” Masaki said, and Sho could see him rolling his eyes. “Since you seem to be losing your mojo, I’ll help you out. Nino is willing to get fuck by you.”

Sho groaned. _Why am I doing the dirty work for you?_ “I’m working on Matsumoto.”

“Seriously, Sho-chan.” The condescending tone in his voice bristled Sho’s nerve. _This little prick, seriously._ “This is the slowest you’ve ever worked on a guy. Give it up, just give me the car.”

Sho hung up on him, wishing he could slam the phone like how he used to do when he was a teen in the 90s. It was satisfying then to let out his frustration on an irritating caller. Masaki was getting too cocky, but the fucker was right. This was his longest he tried to woo a guy. Jun proved to be a challenge after all, bigger than he had first anticipated. _I’m not a quitter!_

The softness of Jun’s lips still slightly lingered. True, he would hardly call what he did earlier a kiss, but just a graze of the man’s lips sent his heart pitter-patter. Did Jun affect him more than he thought? _Nah, it’s probably just heartburn. Shouldn’t have scarfed down that beef teriyaki so quickly._

To get his mind off his throbbing chest, he settled himself on the armchair and studied his script while trying to ignore the flashes of Jun’s face out o his mind.


End file.
